real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justas Ignovich Paleckis
Palẽckis Justas January 22, 1899 Telsiai January 26,1980 Vilnius, Soviet activist of Lithuania. Journalist, writer. S. Noreikiene and Justas Vincas Paleckis father. . By mid-1926 he was living in Riga, working as a printer, teaching, collaborating with the liberal and leftist press. 1924–26 Chairman of the Lithuanian Lithuanian Ruth Ruth. After moving to Kaunas, he became closer to the members of the Lithuanian Peasant People's Union and the Lithuanian Youth Union. In 1926, following the victory of the People's and Social Democrats in the 3rd Seimas election, as a member of the People's Party, he was appointed director of the ELTA. He was actively involved in the activities of the Lithuanian Youth Union in opposition to A. Smetona regime and nationalists. 1925–29 edited and edited New Word magazine , 1933-36 - Word of Time, editor of the Word of Time 1936-37, collaborated in various newspapers. After the visit, the USSR (1933) contributed to the activities of anti-state organizations, and from the autumn of 1939 promoted the idea of the so-called People's Republic of Lithuania. On October 11, 1939, during the official celebrations of the restoration of Vilnius and the Vilnius region, Paleckis publicly demanded that President Smetona resign. Sent to Dimitrav's forced labor camp, later deported to Latvia. 1434-1 Justas Ignovich Paleckis June 6, 1940 After the USSR occupation of Lithuania, J. Paleckis became the USSR and Lithuanian Communist Party (LCP) management policy executive. Appointed Prime Minister June 17, 1940 illegally formed the so-called People's Government Until 06 18 she was Prime Minister and served as President. It failed to objectively assess the political situation, and naively believed in the propaganda assurances given by the USSR leaders that Lithuania's independence would not be encroached upon. J. I. Paleckis obediently executed V. Dekanozov, Special Representative of the USSR Government to Lithuania and the LCP leadership instructions signed illegal acts to deal with Lithuanian state officials and officials, and on July 21, 1940 signed the so-called Act of Lithuania's Accession to the USSR. 08 08 1940 headed the Lithuanian People 's Parliament (People' s Parliament) ) To the Authorized Commission, which submitted to the USSR Supreme Council (AT) a resolution of the People's Seimas on the acceptance of the LSSR into the Soviet Union. Since 16 August 1940 he belonged to the LCP. During the Soviet occupation period in Lithuania, Paleckis appeared as a communist liberal: often disagreed with the old communists, more sensitive than others to the Russification of Lithuania, primitive internationalism depression, persecution of the intelligentsia and the infidels. He was tolerant of national culture and opposed the accelerated forced collectivization . He defended some intellectuals from repression and took care that the deportees would be returned to Lithuania, so A. J.Snieckus J. I. Pleckis was repeatedly accused of nationalism, patriotism of the Lithuanian nation, patriots, opposition to the Soviet occupation regime, non-Marxist interpretation of Lithuania's past in plenary sessions and congresses of other LCP Central Committee committees; he was distrustful. In the year of political warming, after the death of J. Stalin (1953), the ambivalence of J. I. Paleckis' views was revealed: he tried to defend Lithuanian interests and tried to show that he was loyal to Soviet ideology (Marxism-Leninism). ), They do not see Lithuania 's future without the patronage of Russia and the USSR. 1940-67 Supreme Soviets of the LSSR Chairman of the Presidium (1941-66 and Deputy Chairman of the USSR AT), 1966-70 Chairman of the USSR Nationality Council. 1940-66 Member of the LCP Central Committee and Committee Bureau, 1952-71 Candidate for the CPSU Central Committee, 1940-67 and 1975-80 LSSR AT, 1941-74 Deputy of the USSR AT. He has written 20 books on politics, travel impressions and memoir, six collections of poetry, and translated fiction. Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Modern Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cold war villains Category:Soviet Villains Category:European Villains Category:Deceased Category:List Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-Christian Category:Oppressors